Something special
by Silwyna
Summary: Kara has a surprise for Lee. Takes place shortly after the events of Kobol.


Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Battlestar Galactica. The characters and the universe of the BattlestarGalactica do not belong to me. I make no profit from this story.

A.N.: This story takes place shortly after the events of Kobol.

**Something special**

**By Silwnya**

"Follow me!" Kara ordered Lee as she walked by him. Surprised he looked at her. When she didn't seem to wait for him he quickly went after her.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"It's a surprise." Kara grinned at him.

"What for?"

"For your birthday." She replied, never stopping or turning around to him as Lee followed her, slightly confused.

"My birthday was weeks ago." He stated.

"I know. And I know I already gave you a present but since you held a gun to Tigh's head I figured you deserve something special." Kara said, giving him one of her trademark smiles.

Lee sighed loudly. "Don't remind me, please. I really don't deserve anything for that."

"Come on, you saved the fleet. At least that's what everyone keeps telling me."

"I did not ..." He gave up. There really wasn't much sense in discussing this with her. She wouldn't let go of it anyway. "Okay, were are we going?"

"It's a surprise, remember?" She kept grinning at him.

"Am I going to regret this?" He asked sceptically. Usually Kara's surprises ended up in the brig. And he had already spent too much time there recently for his taste.

"Don't worry. The Commander cleared it." Kara assured him.

"My father knows about this?" Lee asked surprised.

"Yes."

Now Lee was absolutely confused. He had suspected she would try to get him drunk in some storage room or something like that. But he didn't think his father would have approved of that. Suddenly Kara stopped in front of a Raptor and looked expectantly at Lee.

"You got me a Raptor? How sweet." Lee said jokingly.

"Shut up and get in."

And my father really knows where we are going?" Lee asked sceptically as he stepped onto the Raptor.

"Yes, he does. ... Okay, sit down and put that before your eyes." Kara gave him a cloth to blindfold his eyes.

"I am so not going to do this. I don't trust you enough for that. Sorry."

"Oh come on. Don't be a coward. You'll ruin your surprise." Kara said impatiently.

Lee sighed. "Okay, okay. But don't make me regret this." He put the cloth around his eyes.

"You're absolutely blind?" Kara asked.

"Yes."

To test this Kara quickly opened her flight-suit and raised her tanks above her breasts. When there was absolutely no reaction from Lee to this she knew he hadn't been lying.

"What are you doing?" Lee asked, confused they hadn't started yet.

"Nothing." Kara grinned while zipping up her flight-suit again. The she sat down in the pilot seat and started the Raptor. After they had left the Galactica she directed the Raptor down to a blue planet in which orbit the Galactica had stayed the last few hours to replenish their water reserves.

"How long is this going to take?" Lee asked. He really wanted to know what Kara was up to.

"We have two hours before we have to get back to Galactica." She replied.

They were quiet for some time. Lee tried to think of what Kara was planning while Kara suddenly felt unsure if this was a good idea. But it was too late to turn around now. They had already reached their destination. Carefully Kara landed the Raptor.

"Ok, we're there." She told Lee.

"Where is there?" He still couldn't see a thing.

"Just wait." Kara helped Lee to get to the Raptor hatch. The she slowly opened the hatch and lead him out. "Okay, you can take the cloth down now." She said. She suddenly felt very nervous.

After Lee had taken the cloth down he stared around him in astonishment. His jaw dropped down and for a second he didn't know what to say. Kara looked at him anxiously.

"Wow, Kara, what ... I mean ... how ..." He struggled for the right words. Right there in front of him lay the most beautiful beach he had ever seen. The water of the ocean glistened blue in the sun and he could hear some strange birds singing nearby.

"Well, you said what you missed the most was the ocean, so, uhm, when we found this ocean planet, I thought, well ..." Kara stammered. "Happy birthday." She smiled at him shyly.

Lee turned around to her, still stunned about what she did for him. "Thank you, Kara. This ..." He looked around himself before turning back to her. "This is the best birthday present I ever got." He gave her a grateful, warm smile.

Relieved Kara smiled back at him. Then they both sat down together on the sand and watched the waves breaking on the beach. None of them said a word for a while and they simply enjoyed the peaceful quiet around them together. After a while Kara put her head on Lee's shoulder. He carefully moved closer to her and put his arm around her waist. Together they let the wind carry away all their worries of the last few weeks and enjoyed this moment of peace.

When it was time to return back to Galactica they both felt as relaxed as if they had just spend a two week vacation in some holiday paradise. Satisfied Kara looked up at Lee.

"So, did you enjoy your surprise?"

"I really did. Thank you so much." Lee warmly smiled at her.

"Well, I got something out of it too, so ..." She returned his smile.

Suddenly Lee took Kara's hand in his and hold on to it tightly. Surprised Kara looked at him. When they're eyes met Kara could see how much he loved her. And for the first time she was ready to receive this love. Hesitantly she gave him a small kiss on his lips. They both looked at each other for a moment, then they walked slowly back to the Raptor to return to Galactica and their usual stressful lives.

The End

A.N.: I hope you liked this. Please read and review.


End file.
